Tu crois que tu rêves
by Odaliae
Summary: Ce n'est qu'un rêve, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas réel.


Bonjour ! D'abord, comme je poste ce texte un 26 décembre, je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël, même en retard !

Voici un petit Samifer, écrit pour la merveilleuse Venalosia. Je sais que vous la connaissez tous, plus besoin de la présenter, mais allez la lire ça vaut le coup !

Comme d'habitude, c'est bizarre. Mais peut-être que vous aimerez, qui sait.

Et n'oubliez pas, j'aime les reviews tout autant que j'aime mes lecteurs !

* * *

><p>Ce n'est qu'un rêve.<p>

Sam le sait, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Il le lui répète assez pour qu'il l'ait compris, imprimé, ne puisse plus jamais l'oublier.

Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Et pourtant ses paumes froides sur son dos ont l'air plus réel que jamais. Il peut les sentir collées contre sa peau moite, alors que sa voix murmure des mots assassins à son oreille.

"Un jour tu seras mien."

Sam ferme les yeux. Dean aurait peut-être ri, s'il l'avait vu faire. On ne devient pas sourd en fermant les yeux.

"Ca ne sert à rien de fuir, Sam. Un jour tu seras mien, et tu le sais."

Il aurait pu se crever les tympans, se fendre le crâne en le fracassant contre un mur, pour ne plus jamais être capable de penser normalement.

"Tu seras mien, je serai tien… Je vivrai dans ton corps. Je ferai vivre ton corps."

Mais même sourd, même mort, la voix resterait. Elle resterait pour chuchoter à son oreille, encore et encore, ces mots qu'il connait par cœur. Il resterait. Il ne le quittera jamais.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire grand-chose. Seulement oui…"

Les mains glissent sur lui. Elles retracent le contour de ses omoplates, qui saillent un peu sous sa peau couleur miel. Son souffle tombe sur sa nuque, en brèves saccades. Il compte. Mais quoi ? Ses taches de rousseur, ses cicatrices ? Le temps qu'il leur reste ?

Un frisson le traverse quand, du bout de l'ongle, ilredessine sa colonne vertébrale, droite, fatiguée. Il peut presque entendre le sourire glacial qui s'est répandu sur ses lèvres.

"Je ne comprends décidément pas pourquoi tu n'as pas encore dit oui, sincèrement."

Il rit un peu et cela sonne comme une dizaine de lames aiguisées entre ses dents. Sa respiration pourrait trancher sa peau, Sam n'en doute pas. Sam a peur.

"Si tu ne voulais pas de moi, tu m'aurais chassé. Tu as le pouvoir de le faire, et pourtant…"

Sam n'a pas ouvert les yeux. Il voudrait le repousser loin de lui, se boucher les oreilles, hurler pour ne plus l'entendre. Mais ses bras ne lui appartiennent plus. Ce monstre joue avec. Son corps est lourd, beaucoup trop lourd. Bouger lui paraît impossible. Ce monstre a fait de lui sa chose. Et ses doigts dans son dos ne cessent pas de danser contre sa peau. Il y trace des arabesques, y grave des histoires. Peut-être celle d'un Ange Déchu, d'une Etoile placée trop tard dans le ciel, d'une Lumière trop noire pour être encore capable d'éclairer…

"Est-ce que tu m'aimes pour me laisser là, dans ta tête ?"

… peut-être celle d'un gamin, balancé trop tôt dans un monde qui le dépasse. Un gamin à qui on a offert une vie qui lui déplaît, un gamin qu'on a jeté au mauvais endroit sur Terre. Un gamin qui se replie, qui s'étouffe, qui suffoque.

Et le rire qui revient. Le rire qui blesse, qui coupe, qui dépèce. Le rire qui fait souffrir.

"Bien sûr que non, tu ne m'aimes pas. Pas comme moi je t'aime, en tout cas. Je te dérange, je te fais mal. Tu veux que je m'en aille, Sam ?"

Le cadet Winchester voudrait lui crier de ne plus prononcer son prénom, pas de cette façon. Parce que le S devient une brûlure, le A une noyade et le M un oubli. Quand il dit son prénom, il sonne comme une agonie. Sam a mal.

"Non, tu ne veux pas que je m'en aille. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'on se ressemble, toi et moi. Et que tu attends mon aide."

Les mains du démon se logent sur ses hanches et Sam se rétracte. Le froid, le feu… Quelle différence ? Il accroît sa douleur. Cet homme le torture et il en rit des couteaux. Sam sait pourtant qu'il a raison.

"Tu vois, toi-même tu l'admets… Tu as besoin de moi. Parce que je sais ce que tu vis, mieux que quiconque."

Les bras de l'être l'entourent et il se presse contre lui. Il appuie sa joue de glace contre ses cheveux rendus poisseux par la sueur et la peur et sourit, carnassier.

"Tu _veux_ me voir rester."

Sam hoquète, Sam penche la tête. L'arrière de son crâne s'écrase contre l'épaule de l'homme. Il bouge un peu, plaque son front contre la peau de son cou.

"J'ai chaud…"

Parler lui donne le sentiment d'avoir du sable dans la bouche. Son corps brûle et l'ange est pourtant si froid. Sam a le sentiment de mourir, indéfiniment. Sam cherche sa main, cherche son aide.

"S'il te plaît… Lucifer…"

Lucifer prend sa main droite dans la sienne et la serre. Sam se perd. Il ne sait plus, il n'a sans doute jamais su. Il veut simplement qu'on le sorte de là, qu'on lui redonne la vie qu'il s'était imaginé. Il veut retrouver ses rêves, ses ambitions. Il veut retrouver la place qu'il s'était choisie.

L'index de Lucifer continue de tourner doucement contre le dos de sa main. Il y inscrit des mots, y écrit sans aucun doute les rêves d'une Etoile qui n'éclaire plus, et ceux d'un gamin qui s'est perdu.

Sam a chaud, Sam a froid. Tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve qui ressemble à l'Enfer, au roi destitué. Un roi qui pourrait tout aussi bien être ce gamin paumé qui ne sait pas trop où aller de l'histoire que Lucifer raconte sur sa peau. Ils se ressemblent.

"Si tu me disais oui, on pourrait avancer. Ensemble. On retrouverait notre chemin. Tu le sais Sam, tu le sais."

Lucifer chuchote contre sa tempe. Sa bouche est froide comme le reste de son corps, ses lèvres douces comme sa voix lorsqu'elle lui susurre de si jolies promesses. Mais Sam sait aussi qu'il ne doit pas céder. Sam sait que dire oui ne calmerait ni la brûlure ni la douleur. Sam sait, Sam sait…

Un baiser rapide sur sa tempe, qu'il sent à peine. Lucifer ferme les yeux à son tour.

"Je t'aime, Sam."

Sam soudainement se souvient. Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Il ne doit pas céder.

Alors Sam ouvre les yeux.

Il fera bientôt jour. Il est seul, dans son lit, dans sa tête. Lucifer est parti. Pourtant, il reste sur sa peau de vieux contes.

"Il était une fois un gamin perdu qui en aimait un autre…"

Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.

Sam soupire. Il peut entendre sa voix à la perfection : "Ce n'est qu'un rêve, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas réel". Alors qu'est-ce ? Un fragment confus de réalité ?

Tout ceci ressemblait à un rêve.

Et Sam ne sait plus.


End file.
